everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuko Tawara
Ryuko Tawara is the daughter of Tawara Toda and the dragon princess from the Japanese fairy tale My Lord Bag of Rice. Info Name: Ryuko Tawara Age: 16 Parent's Story: My Lord Bag of Rice Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To slay the giant centipede and win a beautiful palace. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at swordfighting, plus I can turn into a dragon. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, but I'll let my heart lead the way for romance. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to dehydrate very easily. It comes from living underwater. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's perfect for someone like me. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. People need to respect dragons. Best Friend Forever After: All the dragons in my mother's kingdom. Character Appearance Ryuko is short, with long silver hair and purple eyes. She wears a red and gold kimono-inspired dress. On her head is a crown inspired by dragons. Personality Ryuko is fierce and strong, and has a passion for fighting. She is skilled in swordplay. She loves going on adventures in the mountains and fighting fierce creatures. She is also a good dancer and is very graceful on her toes. Biography Konnichiwa! I am Ryuko Tawara, the daughter of Tawara Toda. My father was a brave warrior. One day, he crossed a bridge and encountered a big serpentine dragon. He stepped on the dragon and it disappeared, and then it returned in the form of a woman - the beautiful dragon princess. She was impressed by his bravery and bade him to destroy Omukade, a giant centipede that had killed many of her relatives. Father went armed with a bow and arrow to Mt. Mikami, where he encountered Omukade. He fought with the giant centipede and killed it. He went back to the palace, where she gave him a silk that never ran out and a bag of rice that was always full. In a departure from tradition, my father fell in love with the dragon princess, and when he proposed to her, she accepted! Thus the two dwelt together in the underwater palace. I have a younger brother named Ryuichi, who is five years my junior. We live amongst the dragons. Being half-dragon, I've inherited some of my mother's powers, such as being able to turn into a dragon. I've been going to Ever After High for three years now. It's a wonderful school. There's lots of classes for me to take. I especially love Heroics 101, where I am learning swordfighting. I also enjoy Grimmnastics, where I get to test out my fighting skills, as well as showing my athletic prowess. A lot of the students think it's cool that I'm half-dragon. They often ask me to show off my dragon powers, and sometimes they ask me for rides. However, I don't want to be a one-trick pony, er, dragon. I want the students here to appreciate me for who I am. I side with the Royals in the destiny conflict because I want to fight the giant centipede. One of Omukade's offspring is going to be fighting me. I'll be able to slash that centipede to pieces. Trivia *Ryuko's surname refers to her father, Tawada Tora. *Ryuko has a pet centipede named Aoihime. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Dragons Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japanese